The present disclosure relates to labels for use with various articles (e.g., commercial products and other items). In particular, the present disclosure relates to label assemblies for use with articles to display information and/or sample items, and methods of use thereof.
It is known to use an elastic material to affix a label or tag to an item such as a product package, bottle or the like. In those instances where the item being tagged has an irregular shape or if it is desired to bind several items together, the elastic material is desirably resilient enough to be placed around the item(s) (e.g., a watermelon, bunch of asparagus, large container or other item) yet maintain its labeling function without distortion to the label. In many cases, the label may include not only human detectable indicia, but also machine detectable indicia (e.g., a UPC bar code). In addition, the label and its elastic fastening component must be strong enough to stand the rigors of transport and handling, and retain itself in position on the item without damage thereto.